I've Got Chills!
by gopher101
Summary: About nine year after Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

FF- 1

Chapter 1

Suze P.O.V. Monday

Walking into the living, I glanced at the clock: 8:00. I could not believe it; I had gotten ready and eaten breakfast. I still had about and hour and an half left to go before Gina picks me up. The reason I had gotten up on time is that I had not hit the snooze on the alarm clock (around two is my usual). I even was dressed better than I usually do; causal business attire with professional but comfortable shoes.

Well I decided to check over my bags for the day. Toys, colors, construction paper, children books, a couple of family friendly movies; check. Books aimed towards adults, magazines, hair products, make-up; check. The reason had had such an odd assortment of items was that this was the first day of my class internship. Let me explain, this is my last semester of med school; I was studying to be a therapist. I am going to specialize in children, but you have to be able to help any type of person. This internship is a class of five, which help in a women's shelter. The class is uber hard to get into, I got in for my ability to help people, and my good grades (who knew Jesse pushing me to study so much would pay off).

One of the other five is my friend Gina. She copycatted my idea expect she wants to specialize in women. Her words are, "I want other women to be as happy and fulfilled as me." I bet she married my stepbrother Jake in her junior year of college. She had their son Chris (short for Christopher) less than two years later. Apparently, she had been exchanging letters since they meet.

8:30. I decided to sit on the couch and read until Gina got here around nine after dropping off Chris at daycare. The couch was huge and soft, king off like memory foam. After I sat, I looked around the apartment. It had two bedrooms, the main and a guest, a large kitchen, a spacious living room, and a decent sized dining room (which doubled as a study area). I know Jesse would rather have the guest bedroom be a nursery, but with me still be in school and having to study every night and his sporadic schedule from still being a resident there was no way I would be able to handle a kid.

Snapping out of my daydream, I saw a glowing figure sitting beside me. She was a startling pretty woman in her mid-twenties like me. I looked down at my watch I still had about fifteen minutes before Gina was due to arrive.

Suze: Hello, my name is Suze. What is yours?

Ghost: Evone. (even through she looked depressed she was still one of the most gorgeous people I have ever meet)

Suze: Well can you tell me how you died?

Evone: I died from internal bleeding after the accident.  
Suze: What can I do for you to help you move on?

Evone: I need my husband to know it is okay to be happy and move on.

Suze: What is your husband's name, so I can contact him?

Evone: I can't tell you, but I do have a plan.

Suze looking down at watch: Well I only have about five minutes left so just give the gist of your plan.

Evone: I want you to help me find someone funny, intelligent, and compassionate to replace me.

Suze: What?

Evone: I want you to help me find someone to replace me for my husband.

_Ring: If there's something strange in your neighborhood Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS:Ring(_E.D. Sorry I could not resist )

Suze: Evone, that's my ride. How about you come back by later and we can talk some more.

Evone: Okay, bye. With that Evone simmered out of the apartment.

_Ring: If there's something weird and it don't look good Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS :Ring_

I hate that ringtone; Gina being Gina stole my phone and downloaded the song; lyrics and all. She also put a lock on my phone. So now, I need a pin to change my ring tone, but Gina refuses to tell me the pin.

_Ring: I ain't afraid of no ghosts I ain't afraid of no ghosts :Ring_

I snapped out of my thoughts and answered my phone, "Gina I am on my way down now. Yes I have all the things professor Green said we would need. I out of the door now. See you in a minute." With that, I locked the door and went down to meet Gina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suze P.O.V. Still Monday

Suze: Good morning sunshine.

Gina: What is wrong with you?

Suze: Nothing, I am just excited.

Gina: Mmm, well is your morning persona coming back tomorrow.

Suze: It always does. I am strapped now you can drive. How did Jake's proposal go over?

Gina: His proposal is today. How many times have you been told that?

Suze: You know I do not keep count. It is over that new sport's water.

Gina: At least you remembered something. I mean I thought you would remember more considering he is married to your best friend and what is that other thing. Oh, he is your brother.

Suze: Step and do not get defensive; you know I have the memory of a goldfish.

Gina: You have me there. So Jake just bought another Camero, this one is so rusted it crumbles if there is a strong enough wind.

Suze: You always say that, but you know he can restore it. Anyways you love the extra money it brings in.

Gina: You caught me there, but it is not like an ad executive does not bring in money. I mean he is the most sought after sports, cars, and general man ad executive in California.

Suze: Come on it is not like he does not spend enough time with Chris, I mean he works on the cars with him. I mean where else could a 2 1/2 year old who can tell you about all about Cameros. I mean it is the cutest thing I have seen.

Gina: Speaking of cute kids have you changed your mind about you and Jesse?

Suze: Uug! I swear you and Jesse and some sort of pact to badger me until I agree is that it.

Gin: No, but your great with Chris why don't you reconsider.

Suze: I told you my reasons and I don't want to talk about this subject anymore.

Gina: You are not getting out that easy, tell me you reason again.

Suze: Between Jesse's schedule at work, and me being in school there is not enough time for a kid.

Gina: I'm in school and have to study more than you so that reason is now out. Jake also works with traveling, and we do just fine.

Suze: He travels maybe once a month, and his work schedule is stabile. Jesse not being an attending yet still has wonky hours. In addition, I do not think I could handle a kid.

Gina: Yes you can, you do just fine with Chris. You did just fine when he was a baby too. You know it would mean the world to Jesse if you to could have a kid, why don't you want to give that to him?

Suze: Guilt, I do just not right know. I told him I would truly consider it when I finish school.

Gina: But you are almost done, why not now.

Suze: I do not think I have the mind to go through being pregnant and school. That is all you.

Gina: Well okay, I guess we can stop talking about it now.

Suze: The only reason you're saying that is because we are at the women's shelter.

Gina: True. Let us go.

Later that morning Gina P.O.V.

Random Women (Ashley): So tell me about that pretty therapist you keep looking at over with the children.

Gina: Her name is Suze; she is my best friend and sister-in-law. I married her stepbrother, Jake, but we have been friend since grammar school.

Ashley: Is she married?

Gina: Yes, 3 1/2 years, to a doctor.

Ashley: Lucky, so why do you have a worried look when you look over at her.

Gina: Well to make a long story: She is 26 her husband is 29. They meet when she was 17, became engaged at 21, and married at 22. He comes from a huge family, oldest of six, and wants kids. She wants them to, but will not think about until after she finishes school.

Ashley: Okay what's the problem?

Gina: I know she thinks she might be pregnant, but she will not admit to herself, denial. I have been trying to get her to, but she will not budge.

Ashley: Similar thing happened to my sister. I eventually said I thought I was coming down with the virus that was going around. She allowed herself to get it to, when I told her the truth, she finally admitted the truth.

Gina: I might use that that. Thanks for the idea.

Ashley: No problem, thank you for the People.

They both laugh.  


Suze P.O.V.

Professor: Time to go my junior therapists, you can see them again tomorrow.

Gina: Come on I drive us to go get something to eat before we go to our afternoon classes.

Suze: Okay, I want a salad.

Gina: Fine, we can go to (insert your name here).

Later on at , (insert your name here)

Suze: I forgot to tell you, David called last night and wanted to take us out to dinner on Friday.

Gina: Us?

Suze: Me and you. He wanted our help; he wants to propose to Laci. He is going to us our help in planning a romantic proposal.

Gina: If want a romantic one he needs to talk to Jesse and stay away from Jake.

Suze: He wants a female touch. Are you still sore about the whole car proposal, I thought it was creative.

Gina: Yes, programming a Camero car horn to say Marry me with Barry White's "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe" in the background is very romantic. Not, but I will give you it would not have been so bad if Jesse's wasn't so dreamy.

Suze: I do have to say having Andy have a family dinner on the beach, than asking was the best I could have ever dreamed of.

Gina: Not only that, but he got Andy permission, and he got your mom's engagement ring from your dad without her knowing.

Suze: I am very, very lucky.

Gina: Yes you are.

Jesse P.O.V. Monday night

I have had a good day. No deaths, save two people in code blues, and Suze sounded like she was in a good mood when I talked to her earlier.  
Entering the house.

Jesse: What do I smell?

Suze: Brownies freshly baked. Andy just brought them over.

Jesse: Ooh, what else did he bring?

Suze: Some roasted chicken and vegetables; he also made some for Gina and Jake. I did not ask him. He did it to be nice.

Jesse: Okay, what did he say about Sunday?

Sunday, is the still family dinner day. Gina, Jake, Chris, Suze, and I are expected to come every Sunday with out fail unless you have to work (i.e. me or Jake when he has to go out of town). David comes home from college every weekend unless he has finals. Sometimes he even brings his girlfriend Laci, she stays is Suze's old rooms.

Suze: Nothing much, that this is the weekend that Dopey comes down. No work if he is going to bring his bimbo of the week, my words not his.

Brad, this was he weekend to drive up from LA. I do wonder if he is going to bring his latest girlfriend, they are most inserting. They all have something hilarious about them. One thing I do notice none of them are his clients. I asked him about that once; he said I would never date a client. I do not wish to see after I have my fun.

Jesse: Has he said anything about new clients?

Suze: No.

That was a relief, being a personal trainer (E.D. I could not think of anything else for him to do) his gets famous clients occasionally. He than presides to bring about them endlessly. It is tiring.

Suze: How was your day?

I looked at my beautiful wife sitting on a sofa that almost looks like it can eat her.

Jesse: Excellent, no deaths.

Suze: That is wonderful. Have you seen any ghosts today?

Jesse: No, have you?

Suze: Yes, her name is Evone. She wants my help in finding replacement wife for her husband. She said she would be on the lookout for women. She is going to come back to me to discuss possible choices in a couple of months. She wants to give her husband proper grieving time.

Jesse: I see you have taken care of her for know, how was you first day?

Suze: Magical, I got kids to laugh who have not laughed for weeks. I had them having fun. My professor says I was the shining star of his class today. He said I was one of the best he has seen in a long time. He promised me if I keep it up, he would be a reference for me when I try to find a job.

She looked as happy as she told me about her day. She is great with children. She will be a wonderful mother. I just want children with her so badly I cannot stand it sometimes. I am hungry, but I want a 

kiss from her so much more.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Jesse goes over and kisses Suze. He picks her up and moves her to the bedroom. The food lies on the table, forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Jesse's P. O. V. Friday**___

Beep Beep Beep. Groaning I open my eyes, and go to hit the off button on my alarm clock before I wake up Susannah. I hit the button, and see the bright red 5:00 am glowing. Even through it is early I do not mind waking up, my wife on the other hand. I hear her mumbling now.

Susannah: MMM. Off. MMM. Alarm Clock. MMM. Now. MMM. MMM. Kill. MMM.

_Good, she has fallen asleep. I love her, but I do dislike her when she has to wake up early. Now time to get up, and get ready for my day._

_**6 am. At the Hospital.**_

Random Doctor: De Silva, how are you doing today?

Jesse: So far, so good. How about you Chere?

Dr. Chere: Not so good, my group of interns all came in smelling of whiskey. I also know they are going to try to hide it from me.

Jesse: Do not be too harsh on them; we did the same thing in our intern year.

Dr. Chere: Forgot about that, well lets go we have rounds to do.

Jesse: Have fun with your interns, but do not over do it.

Dr. Chere: Good-bye, Dr. De Silva.

_Looking at my interns, I can tell they did not have a group drinking night. That is probably because I do not make my interns do the bottom of the barrel jobs. Nick (Dr. Chere) is a great doctor, but he is a selfish man. I mean he brown noses the bosses by volunteering himself for all the worst jobs, and then make his interns do them. No wonder the all get bombed after work. I think I would to if I was stuck with rectal exams, bedsores, the patients with uncontrollable sickness, and the sifting jobs._

I quiz my interns; they tend to know everything I ask. I am not easy with my questions either. My interns are the top of the line. Dr. Jones, the chief of the hospital is on his way over.  
Dr Jones: Hello Dr. De Silva, I am just here to quiz your interns to see there progress.

Jesse: It is my pleasure Dr. Jones sir; I pride myself on their knowledge.

Dr. Jones: I know, that is why I love quizzing your interns most of all. I get to ask them the questions I reserve for residents on your level.

Jesse: Thank you sir.

_**8 am. **_

_I just assigned my interns to there patients for the day, after I checked in on them. Here comes Nick, and he looks annoyed about something._

Nick: Dr. De Silva, would you mind having your interns make sure there handwriting is legible from now on. I cannot read what they wrote on the charts when they covered my patients.

The patients they covered only because your interns were to busy doing your dirty work for you.

Jesse: Dr. Chere, would you mind telling and showing me what you speak of. I must see the handwriting to know which intern you speak of.

Nick: It does not matter which one it is they all need improvement. My interns have great, readable handwriting.

_What is the matter with him? Usually he is a great person, but sometimes he is nothing but a jack._

Dr. Jones: Boys, what is the matter here.

Nick: Nothing, Dr. Jones expects Dr. De Silva cannot seem the fathom the fact his interns need decent handwriting.

Dr. Jones: Dr. Chere you and I need to talk about your attitude. First Dr. De Silva's interns are the top of the line. In fact, the nurses say that it is your intern's handwriting they are having trouble reading. In addition, your interns cannot answer the simplest of medical questions from me, while Dr. De Silva interns answer questions I would expect you to know with the greatest of ease. I also have a problem with you offering to take the grunt jobs for favors and than having your interns do them. They do not learn the patient care they need to. Dr. De Silva would you mind taking over Dr. Chere's patient for now I have talk more with him in private.

Jesse: It would be my pleasure sir.

Nick: What about my interns?

Dr. Jones: I have Dr. Jackson covering them.

Jesse: Good-bye.

_I walk away. Nick is my friend, but he is not a very good boss. I think he will be a much better doctor when he is not expected to look after others. I spot Murray coming this way. Now Murray is meant to help other doctors._

Jesse: Hey Murray, pulling double duty again.

Murray: You too. I only got his interns, you got his patients. You have an extra long day ahead of you. I have to go, see ya.

_I know, I know._

_**6 pm**_

_Days end. Finally. I just wish to go home and rest for a while. After a day of double patients, I am exhausted. Oh great, this is the last thing I need._

Nick: Jesse can I talk to you.

Jesse: Nick, I have had a long day and I just want to go home.

Nick: I know, you have that beautiful wife of yours waiting for you. I just wanted to say sorry for my behavior. I am a grade- A jack-. It is just you are the best teacher in this place, and well I am the worst. I let my jealously get the better of me. I wanted to let you know that I will improve not only my attitude but my teaching techniques.

Jesse: Accepted. Just try to treat your interns better. They might not come in so wasted all the time. Now I wish to go home to spend some time with my wife. Bye.  
_**  
Suze P.O. V. About 12: 30**_

_I walk into the cafe's patio area and see David and Gina have already arrived. They have spotted me and are pointing to were they are sitting. Do they think that I am stupid or something. I know where they are, even if I did not; I would not be able to see them waving. Calm down Suze, you do not want them to quiz you. You might spill if you get to annoyed. Then Jesse would be mad because you did not tell him first. _

Suze: Hi. So where are we into the question discussion.

David: Nowhere. We were waiting for you.

Gina: Here comes our waiter.

Waiter: My name is Jimmy and I am your server today. What can I get for you?

David: Are you ladies ready to order?

Gina: Yes. I will have an iced tea to drink. With a club salad. Ranch dressing on the side, and no onions please.

Suze: A Coke to drink with a half order of chicken fettuccini, with a small house salad on the side. No dressing or onions. Thank you.

David: Water. Cheeseburger with everything and fries. With an order Spinach, Cheese, and Artichoke dip for us to share.

Waiter: All right. I will be back with your drinks in a minute.

_Wow. David is trying to be nice to us. With that dip and all. I mean he must really want our help with the proposal and all. I mean I have been trying to think of ideas for him, but none of them really seem to fit his style you know. I want it to be like David. That is what makes it memorable. Ooh, here comes my soda._

Gina: So David do you want to go for the completely romantic aspect, or a more personalized one?

David: Mixture. I want her to love it, but I do not want it to be overly cliché.

Suze: Do not have a robot ask it. Do not copy it out of a movie or overly read book.

Gina: How about asking her in flowers. I mean writing it out in them.

Suze: no, that is not enough of David.

Gina: How about you giving and idea instead of saying what not to do.

David: Clam down, I think Suze is right about the flowers, but what do you mean about not me enough.

Suze: I mean a part of you and your personality has to be in the proposal for it to work. Otherwise, it will not seem right. The dip is here.

_This dip is good. I need to stop being so crabby through. I got it!_

Suze: I got it!

David and Gina: Got what?

Suze: David's proposal.

David: What is it?

Suze: She loves the zoo, her favorite being the fish house. Well take her out tonight on a super romantic date. Nice low lighted restaurant, moonlight walk, some handpicked flowers. Tell her how much you love her and can imangine and great life with her. All that stuff.

Gina: This does not seem too much like David.

Suze: Let me finish. Well do not say anything about marriage. Than tomorrow pick her up and say you decided you wanted to take her t the zoo. Do not mention anything about it the night before. Then about an hour later, go to the fish house. While seeing the fish, and she is distracted. Get down and ask her.

David: That is great. Thank you Suze. Food is here, lets eat.

_**8 pm**_

_This is harder than I thought it would be. I mean dinner was great. Jesse had a good but long day. I know this would make his world. Why can I not just get the curious and tell him. It is because I am not one-hundred percent in this. He will be able to tell. What Jesse is saying something. Wait what it was._

Suze: Honey what did you say.

Jesse: I been asking what is the matter. You seem like something is troubling you.

Suze: Nothing is trouble me.

Jesse: Do not lie to me Susanah, I happen to know when something is a matter with you. Now tell me, was it David's proposal.

Suze: No, we figured that out in fact he is now in the first phase of it. Now what do you want to do.

Jesse: That is good, but answer my question.

Suze: Well there is something I want to tell you but I do not know how.

Jesse: Just try telling me without thinking about it.

Suze: That would be difficult, since I cannot seem to get it out of my mind.

Jesse: You are stalling.

Suze: Um. Well. Um. I just found out this morning after you left for work so. Um.

Jesse: Susanah.

Suze: I am going. It is just that, um, I am well, um, I am going to, um.

Jesse: Susanah just say it already.

_Pushy. Or. What._

Suze: I am pregnant.

Great look at that smile. He really is happy about this. I mean he does not see how this will change everything. Or how we are not ready for this, or at least I am not.

Jesse: Why would you ever have trouble telling me that. That is the best thing I have heard since you said I love you last night.

_Now he is crushing me. I can hardly breathe. Now he is coming down to kiss me. I am going to push him away before he does because we have to talk about this._

_**Jesse P. O.V.**_

_This is the most wonderful thing that has happened for me since my Sunsanah. Why would she ever have trouble telling me something like that. I think I am going to kiss her now._

She is pushing me away, why is she doing that. She does not to excited about this. I knew she was skeptical about having children, but I thought those fears would go away once we were going to have one.

Suze: Jesse, we need to talk about this.

_What is there to talk about. Our lives will change but for the better._

Jesse: Querianda, why are you so worried. This is a blessing.

Suze: I know but a lot will change. I am not ready for it to.

Jesse: Only for the better, not the worst.

Suze: I know but with all that our lives already have in it, do you think we can really fit a baby into it.

Jesse: Yes, I do, and frankly, I am getting quite mad you are not more excited about this.

_I get her point. I men her life will change drastically. Especially now. I mean with still being is school, but cannot just put it all aside and just be happy._

_Suze P.O.V._

_I get that he mad. I know he wants me to forget it all and just be happy, but that is not possible. We will have to deal with this. I would rather do it sooner than later._

Suze: I am happy, but we have to deal with this. I mean what we put off today we have to do tomorrow. That will mean less time to deal with everything.

Jesse: Like what?

Suze: We live in nice apartment, but not big enough for us and a baby. Us both having very full days, so who will be able to take care of a baby. You needing your sleep, so how are going to deal with a baby who is nit able to sleep through the night. Me still being in school, so how am I suppose to be able to juggle everything.

Jesse: Gina and Jake are able to handle it. So will us.

Suze: They are not mediators.

Jesse: Please explain how that has anything to do with this.

Suze: We have to devote time to help ghosts, how are we going to able to do that with a baby. And ghosts are dangerous, do you really think they will not try to harm a baby to get to us.

Jesse: That is a valid point, only I will handle violent ghosts from now on, but that will not stop us from having children.

Suze: Do you not get it.

Jesse: NO. Explain it to me.

Suze: Fine. While you may be able to handle it, I cannot. I will not be able to juggle it all. I am not strong enough for it, however much I wish I were.

_Great now I am so upset I am going to cry. I hate to cry._  
_**  
Jesse P.O.V.**_

_She is crying. I hate it when she cries, and I cannot make her stop because she ran out. She is probably going to Gina's. I give a call to her to tell her to tell her to call me when she gets there. How can she think she cannot do this. I know she can. She is the strongest person I have ever known._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunday

On the way to Sunday night dinner

Gina POV

Suze and Jesse have barely talked since there fight on Friday. The blow up about Suze's pregnancy, the one where she had came running to Jake and me afterwards. I tried to comfort as much as I could, but the only person that could make her feel better would be Jesse. She did not rely on anyone but him. I am worried about her, she has gotten barely sleep this past week. I thought she would be less anxious once she told Jesse, but now she is an even bigger ball of nerves. The only way she would relax is if she worked it out with Jesse, but her stubbornness would not allow it. How is dinner going to go tonight?

Jake: Gina, honey are you okay. You look worried.

Gina: I am fine, just wondering how I did on my paper.

Jake POV

She is lying. I know she is. She's probably worried about Suze, has been since she came cover crying Friday. I am too, but I know my sister will work everything out. She always had.

Different Car

Suze POV

This is complete torture. I mean just sitting in this car, which is as quiet as a movie threate premiering Lindsay Lohan's latest comedy. I am not mad at Jesse anymore; Gina helped me see everything his way. It is just that I really do not want to admit I am wrong. I mean I would say lets just forget about our fight, but he would insist on talking it out.

Jesse POV

Why won't she say anything to me? I would say something expect I do not want to say the wrong thing and upset her again. I do not want to see her cry again; I cannot stand it when she cries.

Suze: Do you want to listen to the radio?

I'm taking a chance.

Jesse: Not really, let's just talk.

Suze: All right, look I wanted to say I think you got the wrong message on Friday. I am excited, I'm just well I don't know what all I'm feeling.

Jesse: Ssh, you're babbling. I know, I also know that your life will change drastically. I also know that those changes make life worth it, just look at us. I want you to know that the promise I made all those years ago still stands.  


Suze: What promise would that be?

Jesse: To love and take care of you. I believe we are at your parents house now.

She is smiling, the most wonderful thing in the world.

Suze POV

We are the last ones here. It was hard to tell since they were all scrunched in around the couch. It took me a second or two to realize that they were around David and Lacy. Mom has a huge smile on her face; she just spotted me.

Suze's mom: Susie, did you hear Lacy said yes. Now I will have three daughters.

Andy: Sweetie, calm down. We have a whole dinner to get through.

Suze's mom: I know, it is just I am thrilled. I mean not only do we get to celebrate this wonder full news (looking wistfully over at David and Lacy); we also have Brad home to celebrate with us.

I forgot Brad was coming home this weekend. I wonder if he brought his bimbo of the week. I see he has: 5"2" with four inch heals, dyed platinum blonde hair. She even has that whole Kendra aura. What so I watch the Girls Next Door. Sue me. A/N This character is a real airhead. Imaginge her as some type of Paris Hilton/ Jessica Simpson/ Tara Reid/ you get the picture hybrid

Brad: I am happy I was coming home this weekend. I mean I get to see proof that our little geek did not make up Lacy here.

That is going too far.

Suze: Hey, Brad Shut up, I mean just because you subscribe to the bimbo of the week club. Sorry, wait I did not catch your name.

Bimbo: Candi, that is with and I not y. No worries I tend to get that a lot, I really do not know why.

I wonder why.

Suze: Well, to continue. Just because you cannot seem to get a girl with an IQ over 75 do not rag on David. Once again Candi sorry.

Brad: Here come Suze the protector of geeks, dorks, and fa

Andy: That is enough. This is a pleasant occasion; let us keep it that way.

Jake: So pops, what are were having today.

Chris: I hope it is something good and not gross because I am hungry.

Gina: Christopher do not say that your grandpa is an excellent cook.

Andy: Gina its fine. Chris is still small so he is meticulous. Just wait until he gets older and then you will go bankrupt trying to feed him and Jake.

Jake: Dad.

Jesse: You know you never did say what we were having.

Andy: I did not. We are having roasted chicken with steamed vegetables and seasoned rice.

Candi: Yummy.

Lacy: Sounds good.

Suze: Smells good.

Brad: Smells good, how can you even smell it? It is in the kitchen and we are in the living room.

Suze: Smells travel. Speaking of which what kind of cologne do you have on; ode to wet dog. In addition, why do you have so much of it on, it is sicking?

Brad: For your information, it is expensive cologne blended just for me.

Suze: No wonder it smells like dog.

Brad. Speaking of dogs, you certainly have the nose of one lately. What are you pregnant?

Crap. I did not want to tell anyone tonight. I wanted it to be David and Lacy's night. Well I can just lie to everyone tonight, and then tell them the truth in a couple of weeks. I just hope Jesse will not give it away. He has that big goofy grin of his on. I have to act fast

Suze: No you dumb, dumb. What a stupid thing to say.

Whoa. Wait why is mom looking in between Jesse and me. Why does she have an even bigger smile on her face?

Suze's mom: Oh Susie how did you get so good at lying. I mean I would not know better expect for Jesse's huge smile.

Andy: Wait, Helen what are you talking about?

Suze's mom: It is just that Susie is pregnant. She may try to deny it, but I know. A mother always knows.

Andy: Helen, I remember Suze saying just the opposite. Are you sure, you just do not want her to be.

Suze's mom: Andy.

Jesse: I want to say that Susannah is going to have a baby. We had found out earlier this week.

Suze: Jesse, can I speak with you privately for a moment.

(Suze and Jesse are now in a separate room)

Suze: Jesse why did you tell everyone.

Jesse: Because they are, our family and they deserve to know.

Suze: I agree expect tonight was suppose to be about Lacy and David. Not us.

Jesse: Tonight is supposed to be a celebration. I made sure we just had more to celebrate.

Voice: Dinner is served.

He is offering me his home. I am so lucky.

After dinner.

Well David was not mad that his night turned into our night. In fact, he said he was relieved that some of the spotlight was shared. Lacy was not angry either. She is not used to the completely excited, dotting family thing. She actually told me thank you. I told her she would get used to the completely large family thing. I did. She said she hoped so. I assured Gina everything was alright with me and that I made up with Jesse. I also heard Jake tell her I told you so when she informed him. Mom was beside herself with joy the whole night. Candi was sweet, to bad she be gone by next week knowing Brad.

Jesse POV

Well she is not mad at me anymore; in fact, she seems quite happy. Dinner was fun tonight. Lots of laughter. That is truly one thing I love about the Ackerman's, lost of laughter. Suze is beginning to doze off. She will try to hide it of course.

Jesse: Queirda we are almost home. Do you want me to carry you up?

Suze: Yes please.

Wow, I expected more of fight. It is nice to know she will let me act chivalrous occasionally.

Jesse: Okay, just stay put until I come over.

Just a slight nod, she must really be tired.

(After Jesse has carried Suze into the apartment, and laid her down gentle)  
She really is beautiful, especially when she sleeps. Like an angel. I always liked to watch her sleep, even when I was a ghost. Sometimes I would come into her room in the dead of night just to watch her sleep.

Friday Suze POV

I am so glad I am not Gina. Chris apparently got into a fight at daycare, and she had to cancel our lunch to go pick him up. All for the better I think, I can rest up some before my doctor's appointment 

today. That is right I have my first sonogram today, I am meeting Jesse at the hospital for my appointment at three. That is when I tell him I offered to watch Chris tonight. Gina has been stressing lately so I offered to watch her kid so she can get some alone time with Jake.

I wonder what is on TV. Now where is that remote, that is right it is on top of the DVD player. America's Next Top Model, seen season 3 at least 5 times. King of the Hill, funny but a Peggy- centric episode. I hate Peggy. SpongeBob Square pants do not even start. Zoolander, not in the mood for stupid. Grease, perfect. Grease is one of my favorite movies of all time, the only one that when it shows on TV I must watch it.

A couple of hours later

I have to leave for my appointment soon, but my favorite part is coming up. The whole "You're the one that I want" part. I just watch up until they go into the funhouse and then I leave. I remember the first time I made Jesse watch Grease.

/Flashback/  
Where is he? I am going to kill him if he misses the movie. I told him to be here at seven sharp. I am not going to sit here with CeeCee and her date without Jesse. I only promised to do this for CeeCee because Jesse made me. I swear there is no reason for her to be so nervous; it is only a first date. I mean I know I set them up, so I know he is a good person. Jesse is so going to die, I mean, "you set them up, she is your best friend asking for a simple favor, I will come to." Ump.

I know Randy. He is not exactly CeeCee's type, but than again, no one really fits into her type. Randy is close enough though, intelligent, smarky sense of humor, passable in looks, five year plan, and a good future ahead of him. I mean he is about a year ahead in classes than the rest of us. He is going for an international business degree. Which suits him perfectly I mean he speaks like five languages. I mean he would even benefit CeeCee's career, being able to speak multiple languages or have them in the bank to use in a report must be a plus right.

Good, here is Jesse. I will not have to kill him.

/End of Flashback/

Ring. Ring. How long has my phone been ringing?

Suze: Hello.

Voice on other end of Phone: Susannah, have you left the house yet?

Suze: No not yet, why what time is it?

Jesse: Time for you to come down to the hospital queirda.

Suze: Okay I am on my way out of the door.

Jesse: After the appointment, I thought we would pay a visit to Father Dominic.

Suze: That sounds great. Click.

Jesse: What was that clicking?

Suze: Me locking the door, I promise you no one is trying to take me.

Jesse: Better safe than sorry.

Suze: You worry too much.

Jesse: When it comes to you my queirda, I can never worry too much.

Suze: I am at the car I have to go.

Jesse: Be safe.

Hospital

Jesse: There you are Susannah.

Suze: I am only about two minutes late.

Jesse: You would not have been late at all if you programmed you phone alarm as I told you to.

Suze: Whatever, let's go.

Jesse: As you wish.

I am just sitting on this cold, plastic doctor patient chair thingy. Jesse told me what it was, but I have already forgotten. We have been waiting for the doctor for about thirty minutes. I am so bored I could read the car manual and I would be having more fun. Jesse on the other hand can barely sit still. he is hiding it well though. When is that doctor getting here? Ooh, the door is opening.

Jesse: Hello, Mary

Mary: Hello Jesse, I presume this is your lovely wife Susannah.

Suze: Yes, but you can call me Suze. Everyone does, but Jesse and my mom. Even my mom only calls me Suzie.

Mary: All right lets just get you ready for your sonogram. While we do that lets talk about how you have been feeling lately.

Suze: What do you want to know?

Mary: Any sickness, or fatigue.

Suze: Just tired, nothing much more that that.

Mary: Anything above what you usually feel.

Jesse: Yes.

Suze: I can answer for myself.

Jesse: I know, but I also know you will not admit to feeling more fatigue than usual.

Mary: Calm down, Suze can you lift your shirt up for me.

Suze: Are you going to put that gel stuff on my stomach aren't you.

Mary: Yes, good now here it comes.

Suze: That is chilly, and that handle tickles.

Mary: See that little blob right there that is the baby. Let me take some pictures.

Jesse: Mary can you print double the pictures. We have lots of family that will be asking.

Mary: Of course.

I skipped Father Dominic's visit but it will be touched upon

Around 8 p.m.

Jesse is in the spare room playing with Chris. He really is quite good at this. I guess with all those sisters he would be. Both Jesse and Chris are having the best time. Today had been a good day. Father Dom was over joyous to hear about the pregnancy. He loves any type of good news, but truth is told I think he was more inserted in the Mediator side of it. He is probably wondering whether the baby will be able to see ghosts, which thought did not cross my mind until he mentioned it. I am now very interested in it to. I think I am going to go in there to put Chris to bed. Gina wanted him in bed before 8:30.

Suze: Boys, it is time for Chris to go to sleep.

Chris: Five more minutes Aunt Suze.

Jesse: Yes, five more minutes.

Suze: No your mommy wanted you in bed.

Chris: Pleeaassee.

Suze: I will make you French toast for breakfast in the morning if you go to bed.

Chris: With strawberries, and cool whip.

Suze: Only if you brush your teeth.

Chris: All right, Uncle Jesse help me brush my teeth please. I really really really want French toast.

Jesse: Okay, let's go.

Suze: I will get his PJ's out.

About an hour later

Suze: Let's watch a movie.

Jesse: National Treasure.

Suze: I go get something to drink, some limeade.

Jesse: Sounds good, tonight was fun.

Suze: It was, and you loved it.

Jesse: No denial here.

Suze: Want anything else?

Jesse: No, and I cannot wait until we have our own little baby.

Suze: Me either, I will be right back.

Nobody's POV

And they kiss when she gets back with the drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evone POV

I decided that my husband had had enough time to grieve over me. He needed someone new. I had been scouting the past few months, and no one seemed quite right for my baby bear. I want someone smart, funny, pretty, and overall a great person. Not someone who is near perfection, that's me. If only that mediator girl wasn't married, she would be perfect for him. I mean she already has a baby on the way. He wanted kids, not me. I did not want to lose my body. I suggested adoption but the application was turned down due to my crazy past. I mean who knew they would be so fickly about spending time in jail due to meth use. In fact that is how I meet my husband. His roommate was my lawyer. My husband is an investment banker. A rich one at that, not that I care all that much about the money. He was sweet; he deserves someone.

Suze's POV

I am exhausted. Spending all day on my feet in the mall on my day off was not a good idea. I still have to go home and make dinner. After that I get to clean the apartment's spare room. It's about time to clean it out to get it ready for the baby who is going to be here in about twelve weeks. Jesse cannot wait. He basically jumps to do anything I ask him to. If I asked him to go to Belgium for chocolate, he would. Maybe I'll make him get me some fudge on his way home from work tonight. I think I will, where is my phone. Here it is in my jean pocket.

Gina: Suze, who are you texting?

Suze: Jesse.

Gina: Sending some dirty texts!

CeeCee: No she's probably telling him to pick her up something on the way home.

I am so glad Cee came up for the weekend; I missed her.

Suze: Fudge.

CeeCee: Which will probably be Sausage with peppers and onions by tonight.

Suze: No it won't.

Gina: It won't, Suze is pretty good about her cravings. No changes every five minutes or weird combos like I had.

Suze: How far away are we from the apartment?

Gina: About five minutes. Just so you know I am coming in to cook dinner.

Suze: I told you, you did not have to.

Gina: I know but you are six months pregnant, and have been on your feet the whole day. You need to sit down. Also Chris is going to your  


parents tonight, so Jake is coming over. I am going make a mini dinner party at your place tonight.

Suze: Without even telling me.

CeeCee: Am I invited?

Gina: Yes to both. We're here.

Jesse POV

I'm glad to be home. I already had been to the store to pick up Suze's fudge. It is the least I can do. I just want to take a nice hot shower, eat a hearty dinner, and spend some alone time relaxing with my beautiful wife.

Wait what is Jake's camero doing here. Did Susannah invite them over forgetting to inform yet again.

Jake: Hey buddy, bet you didn't expect to see me here.

Jesse: No I didn't.

Jake: Well blame Gina, not Suze. In fact Suze didn't even know till they were coming home from the mall.

Jesse: Right, they went to the mall today to get Susannah some maternity clothes.

Jake: Yep. Gina knows how hard it can be to be on feet all day that far along. She wants to make dinner for Suze. She also made it a dinner  
party so Cee could stay. She knows how much Suze misses her. She didn't listen to reason that you might want some alone time.

Jesse: Well alone time might have been nice, but this might be nice to. Do you happen to know what Gina is making?

Jake: I think steak, baked potatoes, salad, and apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

Jesse: Sounds wonderful.

Jake: So how has Suze been treating you?

Jesse: Compared to the horror stories I heard relatively well.

Jake: Excited?

Jesse: Were you?

Jake: I take that as a hell yes. Made the nursery yet?

Jesse: No, I plan to tomorrow. Or at least clean it out.

Jake: When you get ready to paint I'll help. We brother have got to help you know, I mean you helped me.  


Jesse: Thanks. Would you mind helping me pick up the crib Andy built next weekend?

Jake: Of course. Speaking of dad he will want to help paint. He just falling to pieces that he is getting a granddaughter.

Jesse: Remember only you and Andy know. Do not tell anyone else. Susannah wants to be surprised.

Jake: Why did you even tell me and dad anyway?

Jesse: Because Andy is building the crib and dresser, and you are helping me redecorate the nursery.

Jake: That's right. Let's go in and eat.

Jesse: I'm sure the ladies are wondering where we are.


	6. Chapter 6

Ff- chapter 6

Remember 6 month time jump

Evone POV

I decided that my husband had had enough time to grieve over me. He needed someone new. I had been scouting the past few months, and no one seemed quite right for my baby bear. I want someone smart, funny, pretty, and overall a great person. Not someone who is near perfection, that's me. If only that mediator girl wasn't married, she would be perfect for him. I mean she already has a baby on the way. He wanted kids, not me. I did not want to lose my body. I suggested adoption but the application was turned down due to my crazy past. I mean who knew they would be so fickly about spending time in jail due to meth use. In fact that is how I meet my husband. His roommate was my lawyer. My husband is an investment banker. A rich one at that, not that I care all that much about the money. He was sweet; he deserves someone.

Suze's POV

I am exhausted. Spending all day on my feet in the mall on my day off was not a good idea. I still have to go home and make dinner. After that I get to clean the apartment's spare room. It's about time to clean it out to get it ready for the baby who is going to be here in about twelve weeks. Jesse cannot wait. He basically jumps to do anything I ask him to. If I asked him to go to Belgium for chocolate, he would. Maybe I'll make him get me some fudge on his way home from work tonight. I think I will, where is my phone. Here it is in my jean pocket.

Gina: Suze, who are you texting?

Suze: Jesse.

Gina: Sending some dirty texts!

CeeCee: No she's probably telling him to pick her up something on the way home.

I am so glad Cee came up for the weekend; I missed her.

Suze: Fudge.

CeeCee: Which will probably be Sausage with peppers and onions by tonight.

Suze: No it won't.

Gina: It won't, Suze is pretty good about her cravings. No changes every five minutes or weird combos like I had.

Suze: How far away are we from the apartment?

Gina: About five minutes. Just so you know I am coming in to cook dinner.

Suze: I told you, you did not have to.

Gina: I know but you are six months pregnant, and have been on your feet the whole day. You need to sit down. Also Chris is going to your parents tonight, so Jake is coming over. I am going make a mini dinner party at your place tonight.

Suze: Without even telling me.

CeeCee: Am I invited?

Gina: Yes to both. We're here.

Jesse POV

I'm glad to be home. I already had been to the store to pick up Suze's fudge. It is the least I can do. I just want to take a nice hot shower, eat a hearty dinner, and spend some alone time relaxing with my beautiful wife.

Wait what is Jake's camero doing here. Did Susannah invite them over forgetting to inform yet again.

Jake: Hey buddy, bet you didn't expect to see me here.

Jesse: No I didn't.

Jake: Well blame Gina, not Suze. In fact Suze didn't even know till they were coming home from the mall.

Jesse: Right, they went to the mall today to get Susannah some maternity clothes.

Jake: Yep. Gina knows how hard it can be to be on feet all day that far along. She wants to make dinner for Suze. She also made it a dinner party so Cee could stay. She knows how much Suze misses her. She didn't listen to reason that you might want some alone time.

Jesse: Well alone time might have been nice, but this might be nice to. Do you happen to know what Gina is making?

Jake: I think steak, baked potatoes, salad, and apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

Jesse: Sounds wonderful.

Jake: So how has Suze been treating you?

Jesse: Compared to the horror stories I heard relatively well.

Jake: Excited?

Jesse: Were you?

Jake: I take that as a hell yes. Made the nursery yet?

Jesse: No, I plan to tomorrow. Or at least clean it out.

Jake: When you get ready to paint I'll help. We brother have got to help you know, I mean you helped me.

Jesse: Thanks. Would you mind helping me pick up the crib Andy built next weekend?

Jake: Of course. Speaking of dad he will want to help paint. He just falling to pieces that he is getting a granddaughter.

Jesse: Remember only you and Andy know. Do not tell anyone else. Susannah wants to be surprised.

Jake: Why did you even tell me and dad anyway?

Jesse: Because Andy is building the crib and dresser, and you are helping me redecorate the nursery.

Jake: That's right. Let's go in and eat.

Jesse: I'm sure the ladies are wondering where we are.


	7. Chapter 7

FF- 7 One Week Later

Suze POV

I am so glad I just got off work. I mean I love my work, but it is kind of getting difficult to stand up for so long. I decided to work for a year or two at the women's shelter, to you know get some experience. Then I plan to split my time in-between the shelter and Carmel hospital.

Jesse got me a foot soaker a couple of weeks ago. Of course I told him to. It has one those vibrating bottoms, heaters that keep the water nice and hot, and bubbles. Aahh, that feels so good. I have got about thirty minutes of soak time before I start the rice and vegetables for dinner. Andy actually taught me how to cook. I am making rib-eye steak with seasoned rice, and steamed green beans. Pretty simple, but that is really what I have the strength to make. I'm not lazy, just tired. I also want to save some strength for my husband you know. Ug, here's a glimmer.

Evone: Hello miss beautiful.

Suze: Hello to you too Evone.

Evone: I think that seven months is enough to "grieve". I mean he is a good man that deserves a family, he will get one.

Suze: Have you found someone you like?

Evone: Yes but she is not available. I was hoping you could help me find someone.

Suze: Umm, maybe. If I find the time I will, but right now I am quite busy with the baby coming and all.

Evone: I understand that, but if I do not find someone soon I will go for my first choice.

Suze: I thought you said she was not available.

Evone: She isn't. She's married and has a kid on the way. Without the husband she would be the perfect choice. Truth be told I do not care for the husband; I am just trying to be nice to her.

Suze:

Evone: I will give you another day to think about what I said. I'll come back tomorrow; I expect to schedule an appointment to find my husband a suitable replacement for me.

She's gone that fruit loop. I mean she thinks her husband will be ready to marry someone else and have a child so soon. I know every case is different, but come on. They were going to start a family, to lose that it does take some time to get over it.

And then if I don't help her find someone she'll probably kill some poor guy just to make his pregnant wife single. No regards to the wife, thinking she might not to marry someone else right afterwards.

Click. Click. Ooh Jesse's home, and it time to get my big butt up to make the side dishes

Jesse: Susannah, I'm home.

Suze: I know I heard you unlock the door. I may be huge, but I am not deaf.

Ooh, he coming up behind me. Wrapping his nice, strong arms around me. Kissing me on my check.

Jesse: You are not huge.

Now he is muzzling my neck.

Jesse: You know this kitchen smells amazing.

Suze: Yeah right. Steak. Men and beef.

Everything is all good in the kitchen. Let me move us to the couch. His face is cute when he mocks offence on it.

Jesse: I was talking about you smelling like peppermint, not the steak.

Suze: Coming from the man who prefers sausage on a stick to the sausage without the stick. I mean you actually eat more sausage when it is on the stick. And it's not just you but all men. I will never get it.

Now to kiss him before he jabs back.

After dinner.

Hmm. Nice kisses. Why does my brain begin to shut down when we kiss among other things?

Wait. Wait. Wait. Evone did not mean me, did she? I married with a kid on the way. That is who she described. I'm the only one she's talked to.

Jesse: Querida what's wrong?

Suze: Nothing.

I hope that did not sound as high pitched as I think it did.

Jesse: You're lying, now tell me.

Suze: You remember me telling you about Evone. Well she came back today.

Jesse: Yes, why would that upset you?

Suze: Well she said she found someone, but she is married. She said unless I help her find someone else she will go after the husband.

Jesse: Hmm, I do not want you to help her from now on. Say it might help to have a guy's perspective, and send her my way.

Suze: No.

Jesse: Yes.

Suze: No.

Jesse: And why not?

Suze: I think she was talking about me.

Jesse: Ooh, maybe we should call for back-up?

Suze: I'll call Jack tomorrow. He can give me Paul's number.

He hates it when I mention Paul. Jesse not Jack. I can already see his body tensioning even more than it has been. I would not even mention him expect he is the only person I can think of to help us. Neither Jesse nor I can do this. Jesse would but he knows it would upset me too much. He is being extra careful to keep me happy. Father Dom is too old, and Jack to young. I know I was doing the same thing at his age, but I want some sort of normal for him. Paul can do this, the only I really do not care about getting hurt. Callous I know but true.

Jesse: Fine, but you only see him with me.

Suze: Okay. I'm going to snuggle up to you know.

That relaxed him. Snuggling sounds good too.


	8. Chapter 8

FF- 8

Suze POV- One week later

"Querida, what are you thinking about," Jesse asked snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

"The night you proposed," I answer him happily. Just thinking of my and Jesse's past always puts a smile on my face. From the day we met, the day we had our first kiss, the day he was alive, the day he proposed, the day we got married, and all the times in-between.

"On your birthday," Jesse replied now lost in his own thoughts, "you look beautiful that night, like right now." Always one to make me feel like the only one in the world I love him so much sometimes it hurts when I cannot be with him. Like last night when he had the work the night shift. Just two and half more years before he can join a practice. He plans to become a pediatrician at a local practice. He former boss asked to him to join after he finished his resident years.

--Flashback--

"You look, look amazing," Jesse stammered out after about a minute of looking at me slack-jawed. I was wearing a black dress that took me months to find. It was a one-inch shoulder strapped, tight up top, showing a little cleavage, and it opened up at the waist going down to about two inches above my knee. My hair was down but I had it wavy. I had on very little make-up letting my natural looks take over.

"You to," I said trying not to laugh at his sudden brainlessness, he was just in shock over me.

"Happy 21 birthday my querida," Jesse replied as he recovered his brain and all functions of it. He nervous though. Why would he be nervous, I mean it is my birthday? He planned it; I have no idea what he planned. For all I know he could be taking me to Chuck E Cheese.

He is trying to say something. I can tell it on his face like he is debating on whether or not to even say it. "Susannah I have something I want to ask you before we leave. I wanted to ask you later, but I think I will just get it over with now," Jesse blurted out. Wow he really is nervous.

"Go ahead, and there's nothing to be nervous about Jesse," I said watching as relaxed instantly.

He then took a deep breath, reached into his pocket and spoke, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

I than lost all of my brain function. It all came snapping back as soon as I looked at the excitement for his, no our future in his dark eyes. "Yes"

--End of Flashback--

--Flashback--

"I can't believe you just did that," I said in-between fits of laughter. That was possibly the most hilarious thing I ever saw. Great now he's angry again, "calm down Jesse, it's not that bad."

"It is not funny Susannah, and it would not have happened if you used some common sense," he replied angrily.

"All that happened was I was talking to a boy from my creative writing class, nothing more. Why don't you believe me," I asked while flashing puppy-dog eyes. Those always work on calming him down.

"I believe you but the way he was looking at you. I just don't want other men staring at my future wife like a t-bone steak," he pleadingly said to me.

"You cannot stop other men from looking at me, but the thing is the only man I look at is you," I said with a mile wide smile on my face. It worked he began laughing.

"I cannot believe I just smashed that guy's face into a piece of cake," Jesse replied in-between his own fits of laughter.

"I mean he did keep insulting you, calling you a cowboy, when all you were doing was telling him to stop ogling your fiancée," I said trying to rationalize his actions.

--End of flashback--

--Flashback--

"I cannot believe my baby getting married today," my mom said practically crying.

"Mom if start crying, I start crying and my make-up already been done," I said trying to calm myself down.

"Ten minutes," Gina called out.

"I have got to go sweetie, Andy will meet you at the door," my mom said.

"Mom I know where Andy will be, I mean we did practice this yesterday, and he is walking down the aisle," I replied trying to call my mom down.

"Time to roll it out," Cee practically screamed.

--End of Flashback--

--Flashback--

"I love you Mrs. De Silva," my new husband whispered to me as I was lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Changes to Jesse's POV

"I love you to Mr. De Silva," my new wife whispered back as she was listening to my heartbeat.

--End of Flashback--

What you would see if looked in on our couple at the moment

"I love you Mr. De Silva," she whispered as she snuggles closer to him.

"I love you Mrs. De Silva," as he pulled her closer to him, placing one of hands on her ever growing stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

FF- 9

Two weeks later- Suze's POV

I surprised that Evone hasn't popped up lately. She said one week, it's been two. I'm meeting Paul today, Jesse insisted on coming. My phone is ringing.

"Jesse you are going to show up, right?"

"Half an hour?"

"I know that your patients are important, but I am arriving on time."

"I do not care if you do not want me to see Paul alone. It will be in a public place, and you said you would show up."

"Fine we will talk about it tonight, make no mistake about that. Treating me like child."

"Good-bye. I love you"

About an hour later

There he his. Paul, I haven't seen him since high school. He goes nothing. "Hi Paul," I said timidly.

"Hi Susie," Paul said as he is turning to face me, "wow, you certainly been busy haven't you." While pointing to my large stomach

"Yes I have, so thanks for coming," I said as I sat down. I cannot really stand for too long these days.

"So when are you due, and where's Jesse? I thought you said he would be joining us today," he asked with no malice in his blue eyes.

"In about four weeks, and he will be here in about half an hour. He has to work later than he thought," I answered him with no second thoughts.

"I have already ordered an appitizer platter, do you mind," he asked with a slight smile on his lips. He knows I wouldn't mind, less wait time.

"No, so how have things been going for you lately," I asked with a smile forming on my own lips.

"Not so good my wife pasted away at the beginning of the year," he answered sadly. No wonder he looked so depressed.

"What was her name," I asked hoping I wasn't prying.

He looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Evone."

O My God. I couldn't ask him to take over his own dead wives ghost. I would have to do it on my own. I would just have to be careful about it. I will not even tell him about Evone visiting me.

He continuted to talk, "We were going to start a family, more for me than her. We tried to adopt due to problems with her health, but her past prevented that. When she was younger she was into meth, but cleaned up with someone to help her. I helped her after my friend Eric, her lawyer, introduced us. She was wonderful sweet, loving, and just plain great. I wanted a family with her so much, she did not want children but was willing to have them for me."

I feel so bad for him. He found love, but it was taken away from him. "I'm sorry," it was all I could think to say to him. I'm a thearpist, but I cannot find more comfroting words.

"Thanks, hey here's Jesse," he replied, "Jesse congratlations on fixing to became a dad."

Jesse's checking Paul out to see if he is being sincerce, "thank you Paul, hello Susannah."

"Hi sweetie, just catching up up with Paul here," I replied with a stare that said be nice.

As he came down to give me a kiss I whispered in his ear, "Evone was his wife, do not metion her." He nodded in understanding.

As we ate lunch, no one talked of Evone's ghost. Paul would never know at least that was the plan. Until she showed up in the parking lot before Paul left.

"Evone," he choked out.

"Paul, what are you doing here," she asked shocked. Then she turned to me, "why did you not tell me you knew my husband?"

"I did not know he was your husband, you never told me your husband's name," I retorted back. Jesse was to stunned to say anything, but he did step in front of me.

"Well this is great. Suze you can just be with Paul, you already know each other. And Paul with get a familt too," she rambled a mile a minute while pointing to my stomach.

Paul spoke carefully as not to upset Evone, "Evone she is already married, I will not do that. I am not that person anymore. You are not that person either."

She than laughed, "Paul yes I am, you just loved me to much to see it. Now to get rid of him." She than turned to Jesse and me.

Jesse slowly begin to inch away from me, "Paul get Susannah out of here." As he said this my legs began to give out on me. Jesse seeing this forgot about Evone and ran back over to me to keep me from hitting the ground.

Evone seeing this stopped what she about to do and spoke with remorsein her voice, "I cannot do this. They love each other to much for me to separate them. Are you happy Paul?"

Paul answered quickly keeping his eyes on Evone, "No but I am getting there."

Evone look saddened at this, "I cannot stay here, you will not be able to move on. I know you will find someone sooner or later."

I don't know if she moved on or not, but I do think she won't be bugging me know.

"Susannah can you stand know," Jesse voice full of concern burst me back into reality.

"I don't know, but I just want to sit for now," I said barely audible.

"Jesse do you need help getting Suze home," Paul said with treanors in his own voice.

"No, go home Paul. I think you need some time alone," Jesse replied with a thankful tone in voice.

"Thanks for understanding," Paul said gratefully. He than left without another word. He has had a ruff day.

"Querida lets get you home, where's your car?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Gina droped me off."

"Okay, my car than, and I am putting you on bed rest for the remandier of your pregnancy. I do not care if I am not your offical doctor, you have had a stressful pregnancy to say the least. You need to relax.," he said with a final tone to his voice.

"No argurements here, at least not now," I replied with my head on his shoudler as he lifted me up. Even eight months pregnant, and he can still pick me up. "Let's just go home."

"As you wish," he simply stated.


	10. Epilouge

I've Got Chills- 10 Epilogue.

Another Time Jump- One year later.

Suze's POV

"Jesse, would you mind putting Kayla down for her nap," I asked from the couch. I know I should get up to do it, but I'm exhausted. Kayla, our 11-month old daughter, had a fever last night so she was up the whole night. Jesse was working the night shift. I love my little girl, but no sleep is a difficult thing to work off of. Thankfully my boss understood, and helped me reschedule my appointments.

"I got Kayla under control, just get some sleep Susannah," Jesse called back to me. He came home crashed out, than woke up to find out Kayla had been up all night. I bet he will be making my favorite tonight for dinner to "try" and make up for that fact. Silly man, he needs his sleep. I was fine until he woke up. I tried to tell him that, I am not even going go into his reaction to that.

Things have been calm on the ghost front since Evone. Truth be told, I think Paul is the reason for that. He won't admit to it though; I've asked. We have lunch together once a month. Sometimes Jesse comes, sometimes he doesn't. Not to sound to paranoid, but I think Jesse and Paul have some sort of a partnership when it comes to ghost business. The only ones I even deal with now are simple cases, like they were handpicked for that reason alone. I'm not complaining though. So tired.

No One's POV

She slowly drifts of to sleep. Knowing that the calm will stay.


End file.
